Katherine Pryde: Transformation X
by cappucinokitten22
Summary: Kitty's dating Lance, Kurt is dating Amanda, Jean is trying to date Scott. Everyone has their own problems to deal with, but now Kitty's got bigger things to worry about other than who's dating whom and keeping her parents happy. How in the world is everything going to work out when everything that could have possibly gone wrong has! Lancitty, Kurmanda, Jott, ect, ect. Please R&R!


Katherine Pryde: Transformation X

An X-Men: Evolution Fanfiction By Cappucinokitten22

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men.

01

It was nighttime. The clock in Dr. Elizabeth Warner's office read one-twenty-eight AM with the second hand faithfully ticking its way to one-thirty. Down the hall from the darkened office which was currently empty of all life, was the Lab No. 3014 – one of the few labs in the Kenzington Co. building that did not appear devoid of life at the moment.

Elizabeth Warner stood silently in front of her computer. On the screen in front of her appeared to be nothing more than an ongoing jumble of letters and numbers, but she recognized it immediately as a strand of DNA taken from a _felis catus_ – it was cat DNA. For the longest time Kenzington Co. had been known as nothing more than a small bioengineering corporation that was working away eagerly to pinpoint the causes of obscure diseases no one knew or cared about, like Moebus Syndrome or Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva. That had all changed, however, about a year ago when the corporation had been visited by none other than Mr. Warren Worthington II, the head of Worthington Industries. He had come to hire some scientists to work on a project, and Elizabeth was one of the scientists who had been assigned to work on it. Now, she and her colleagues were attempting to create the X-Gene that had spawned the recent mutant phenomenon. The only difference was, they were attempting to create an X-Gene that was compatible with the DNA of animals – mammals, specifically – in an attempt to better understand how the gene operated in the mutations of humans.

Tonight's test subject was a Maine Coon kitten named Tiger. He was six weeks old and had been injected with the mutagen they had managed to create, while inside his mother's womb. They had quite literally been testing him since before he was born. His only surviving sibling was a female kitten in a lab on the opposite side of the building, who was in the care of Dr. Reynolds – Tiger's mother had been put to sleep, shortly after he reached three weeks of age and his father had been put to sleep within an hour of confirmed conception. Tonight was Elizabeth's first time coming into contact with Tiger. She turned to face him silently.

Tiger sat, grooming himself, in a cage on the counter that stood kitty-corner to the desk that housed her computer. He was gray and white with tabby stripes and icy blue eyes, which was an indication that he would probably end up going blind at some point in his life. This was no doubt a result of the mutagen, Elizabeth noted as she scribbled away at the note sheet on her clipboard, seeing as blue was the rarest possible eye color a cat could be born with. It was also far more of an impressive effect than the mutagen had had on most of the other animals, although one dog's fur had turned bright red, but he had died shortly after being born, so it wasn't really much a success.

Elizabeth wondered why the mutagen had not effected the other animals the same way it had this cat and the red dog. They had all been mammals. She wondered if it had anything to do with the time they had been injected with the mutagen. Frowning, she turned away from the cat and reached behind her to grab his folder off of her desk. She opened the folder and flipped through the pages inside of it until she found the page on Tiger's earliest stages of development inside his mother's womb. According to what she read, he had been injected with the mutagen as a Zygote thirty-two hours after he had been conceived as had his litter mates, two of whom had been stillborn.

Elizabeth quickly noted the time of mutagen injection and turned back to the cat. He peered up at her with his icy blue orbs and opened his mouth and meowed loudly. It was then that Elizabeth noted something that had not been recorded in the cat's files – his saliva was green, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

If it was, then the only logical conclusion that she could come to was that the mutagen had triggered a mutation that had affected something other than his eyesight – a mutation similar to what doctors everywhere had recorded seeing in _Homo superior. _

Why was his saliva green, though – what kind of mutation could this little kitten possibly have?

Elizabeth had to know. She would get a sample of the saliva first and then run blood tests. She set her clipboard and the folder containing the cat's file down on her desk. She grabbed a syringe and micro test tube off the rack beside his cage. Then she leaned forward and pulled open the door of his cage.

Without any warning, Tiger leapt out of the cage and soared over her head, landing swiftly and silently on the desk in front of the computer.

Elizabeth spun around to face him. As she did so, the cat pulled back his lips, revealing his jagged canine teeth that were dripping with the abnormally green saliva, and emitted a high pitched hiss. It was a warning – a threat, and what choice did she have but to adhere to it?

There was no telling how she would affected if the cat managed to attack her. It could be poisonous and at this point, there existed no antidote that could possibly help her and no clues or plans at how to possibly make one. After all, who had ever heard of a poisonous _cat_?

It was unheard of.

The cat stalked silently backwards, keeping it's canines exposed at all times the way a dog might and its eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight. Then it spun around and jumped swiftly onto the ledge of the window that was just above the desk, and out into the night.

0~~~0

It was Monday morning and it was still dark outside when Kitty hit the OFF button on her alarm clock and stumbled out of bed to get ready for school. "Unbelievable," she muttered as she grabbed her favorite fluffy pink bathrobe off the back of her swivel chair. "We save the world and they still expect us to, like, go to school." She crossed the room with her robe in hand and pulled open her bedroom door. And who should she see hurrying down the hall to get the one restroom on the entire floor before her?

None other than Jean, perfect Jean, who always woke up on time so she could take a shower before everyone else and make sure everyone else had enough hot water and blah blah blah. "Good morning," she said, smiling at Kitty as she ducked inside the restroom.

"Morning," Kitty grumbled, resisting the urge to tack on the word 'princess' sneeringly. It was too early for her to be considerate.

She walked down the hall and sat down on the floor outside the restroom to ensure that she would be the next one who got to take a shower.

"Hey, Kitty."

Kitty looked up silently to see Kurt walking down the hall towards her, his blue fur ruffled slightly from sleep and his golden eyes shining brightly despite the time. She waved to him groggily and wiped some sleep out of her eyes with her bathrobe.

"Waiting to use the shower?" Kurt asked, leaning against the wall across from her.

"Yeah," Kitty said, looking at him as she rested her head on her knees. "Jean, like, totally beat me to it again."

"Yeah, you have get up pretty early if you want to beat Jean at anything around here," Kurt said, laughing and nodding his head in agreement.

"You're telling me," Kitty said, sighing. "So what are you doing up so early, anyway?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Ah, I've got a Danger Room session with Logan and some of the others in about an hour," Kurt said, frowning at the very thought. "I decided to get up early, so I wouldn't get in trouble with Logan for being late."

"A Danger Room session with _Logan _– at six AM?" Kitty said with raised eyebrows. "Suddenly, I'm not in such a bad mood anymore." She smiled as she said this.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked her.

"Because I'm not you," Kitty told him, laughing.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzz sound that cut Kitty's laughter short and she frowned as she watched Kurt pull his cellphone out of the pocket of his pajama pants. "You brought your cellphone with you to take a shower?" she asked him somewhat confused and skeptically.

"_Ja_," Kurt said, looking at her as he carefully tapped away at the touch screen with his three-fingered hang. "What's so weird about that?"

"Well," Kitty said, smiling playfully, "that would, like, depend on the reason why you brought it."

Kurt smiled at her sheepishly and said, "I brought it with me in case Amanda text messaged me."

"Amanda's up this early in the morning?" Kitty said, finding it hard to believe that anyone normal person would even _want_ to get up before seven AM.

"This is the time she always gets up," Kurt said as he finished responding to his text message and shoved his cellphone back in his pocket. "She has to get up early because she walks to school each day since she doesn't have her driver's license yet."

"Oh," Kitty said uncertain of how she should respond. "Well, that's –"

"Completely normal?" Kurt offered, smiling as he cut her off. "Believe it or not, Kitty, that's exactly what my girlfriend is." He laughed as he said this.

"Yeah, I know," Kitty said, smiling. "I guess I've just lived here for so long now, I've forgotten how normal people live. I mean, just, like, a couple of months ago we made the news for saving the world."

"Oh, don't remind me," Kurt groaned at the memory. "My cover was almost completely blown. Amanda still thinks I should 'come out' as a mutant." He made air quotes around the words "come out" with his fingers as he spoke.

"Still not ready yet?" Kitty asked him, her smile suddenly full of empathy.

"After spending my entire life being ridiculed and made fun of because of my mutation," Kurt said, gesturing to his body, "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready, Kitty."

"Well, I mean, have you tried, like, telling Amanda that?" Kitty said, frowning.

"_Ja_, I have," Kurt said, sighing. "She's just convinced that the people here are going to be more understanding than the people in Germany were."

"Right," Kitty said, laughing bitterly. "Just like they were when Magneto outed the rest of us."

"Right?" Kurt said, sounding somewhat relieved that she had actually agreed with him. "She just doesn't get it, though, and I'm not sure she'll ever be able to." He sighed as he said this.

"Well," Kitty said, "I could, like, try talking to her if you want."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Kurt said, frowning uncertainly. "She isn't really well acquainted with anyone from the Institute except for me, you know?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, "but she still, like, knows who I am and that we're, like, best friends. And she's going to have to meet your friends at some point if you two are going to stay together, right?"

"Hey, you guys."

They both looked up to see Jean standing in the restroom doorway, dressed in a pale yellow bathrobe. "I'm finished," she said. "Whoever is next go ahead now."

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other, and their eyes met.

"You don't mind if I –?" Kitty said, getting to her feet.

"_Nein_," Kurt said quickly. "You were here first."

"But you have the Danger Room session," Kitty reminded him.

"Kitty, it's fine," Kurt assured her. "Just go ahead."

Kitty opened her mouth to respond, but before she had the chance to, someone else said, "One of you had better go – other people need to use the shower, y'know!"

They all turned to see Rogue, standing at the other end of the hall, fiddling with the buttons on her iPod and looking increasingly irritated as more time passed.

"Right," Kitty said after a long moment of uncomfortable. "So I'll just, like, go then."

"Good idea," Jean said as Kitty pushed past her into the restroom.

"We can talk more about Amanda later," Kitty promised Kurt as she closed the door. Then she quickly paused and added, "If you, like, want to – or think you need to, that is."

0~~~0

When Kitty emerged from the restroom fifteen minutes later with a towel in her hair and carefully wrapped in the warm, fluffy comfort of her bathrobe, she found a line of people waiting for her to be done out in the hall. "Sorry, you guys," she said, smiling apologetically as she tightened the belt on her robe and hurried back down the hall to her room. She waved to Kurt as she passed him.

Once she was inside her room, she closed and locked the door behind her – as if that would really help in this house – and checked the time on her digital clock as she crossed the room to her closet. It was five-forty-five, she noted as she carefully combed through all the clothes in her closet in search of the most absolutely perfect outfit she could find. Lance was supposed to be driving her to school, and she wanted to look good. She carefully selected a pair of blue skinny jeans and matched them with a pink spaghetti strap blouse and a purple cardigan. She got dressed quickly and carefully so as to not ruin her clothes with any unnecessary wrinkles.

When Kitty was finished, she sighed and sat down at her computer desk. A blinking box on her computer monitor was telling her that she had an Email from her mother, while her cellphone which sat on top of the keyboard charging had taken record of no new calls or text messages. She grabbed the phone and quickly sent out a text message to Lance, asking him if he was still driving her to school that day. She shoved the phone in her pocket, and checked the Email her mother had sent to her -

**To: Shad0wKat500 **

**Subject: Hi**

** Hi, sweetie. How's it going at the Xavier Institute? **

**Everything is going well back at home, and guess what. It's the 1st of the month, which means it's time for us to wire you your allowance. It'll be waiting for you in your bank account after school, but your probably already knew that, huh? I bet you've had this day marked on your calender. LOL.**

**But guess what else. Your father decided to raise your allowance since you got such good grades on your report card. I'm not telling you how much you're getting. That'll be a surprise. Isn't that great, though? :-)**

**I can't wait for you to come home, so that we can spend some girl time together. Good thing summer vacation is right around the corner.  
Please, write back soon and please, please, please, stay away from that Lance Alvers boy. I know you like him, but he's no good for you. Please just stay away from him and try to remember that we aren't doing this to hurt you. We're only trying to keep you from getting hurt.**

**We love you!**

** Love,**

**MomAndDad**

"Whoa, Mom!" Kitty said as the Email loaded on the monitor. "Did you write enough?" She scanned through the Email, her expression changing from bored to excited to mildly furious. By the time she got to the end of the Email, her worries about earlier had all but evaporated. She scowled and typed out a response –

**To:mommaPryde365 **

**Subject:Re:Hi**

** Dear Mom,**

**Everything is going gr8t. No more threats to destroy the Earth yet, LOL. **

**And you better believe this day has been marked on my calender. Now, I can get some serious shopping done with Jean and Rogue, esp. since Daddy is giving me a raise on my allowance! Thank you guys so much! I can't wait to celebrate! ^_^**

**OMG, Mother. Don't worry about Lance. I hardly ever see him anymore since he got kicked out of school. 'Sides, you know I wouldn't be caught dead talking to him since our last break up. Sucha jerk.**

**G2g. Time for school.**

** Love you!**

** Kitty =^_^=  
**

Kitty sighed as she pushed away from her desk silently. She hated lying to her parents, especially her mother, but what choice did she have when they insisted on shoving their rules down her throat?

Kitty crossed the room and grabbed her bag out of her closet. She threw it over her shoulder just as she heard a knock on her door. "Hold on a second!" she called as she walked across the room and unlocked the door. She opened it and smiled. "Oh, hey, Rogue," she said as her friend leaned against the doorjamb with a somewhat impatient look on her face. "Finally in a better mood?"

"Y'know, you weren't all sunshine and roses yourself when I overheard you talking to Kurt this morning, so you aren't really in a good place to talk," Rogue told her as she turned and started to walk down the hall.

"Right," Kitty said as she existed the room and closed the door behind her. "Because your mood is just, like, epic."

"I heard that," Rogue said, pausing as she turned to look at her over her shoulder.

"I know," Kitty said, sighing as she caught up with her. "I'm sorry. It's just that I got an Email from my mother this morning..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of how she had been forced to lie to her mother about her relationship with Lance.

"And?" Rogue said, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm not seeing what the big deal is here."

"Well, her and my dad want me to stay away from Lance," Kitty explained as they turned a corner and started down the grand staircase that led into the foyer. "They think he's no good for me, and I don't know how to, like, explain to them that that isn't true." She paused on the foot of the stairs, her expression suddenly dreamy. "He is good for me. He's perfect."

"Um, hello – Earth to Kitty!" Rogue said, pausing and waving her gloved hand in front of her friend's face to get her attention.

Kitty very carefully grabbed Rogue by her arm and lowered her hand away from her face. Then she looked at her, frowning, and said in a sad, disappointed voice, "Why can't you just let me have my daydream - like, just this once?"

"Do your parents even know that you and Lance are together?" Rogue asked her, ignoring her comment as they crossed the foyer and entered the living room.

"Um, no," Kitty said, smiling and trying her best to feign innocence. "Not exactly."

Rogue stopped outside the kitchen door where the sounds of the early morning madness that came with each and every hectic day in the mansion could be heard now from the foyer. "And they live about a million miles away, so there's no way they'd ever find out if you didn't tell them," she said, leaning against the door. "I don't understand why you're worried." She shook her head as she spoke.

"Well, you know that I, like, hate lying to my parents," Kitty told her, sitting down at her feet. "Especially my mom."

Rogue frowned and said, "The guilt's getting to you, isn't it?"

"Like, yes!" Kitty said, looking up at her. "And I totally don't know what to do. I mean, I love them and I, like, really, really like Lance – what am I supposed to do, Rogue?"

Rogue sighed and looked at down her and said, "You're going to have to decide who's more important to you, Kit – your parents or your boyfriend."

"Oh, ugh!" Kitty groaned loudly, running her hands through her hair. "That is so _not _the answer I wanted to hear."

Just then, the sounds of a loud crash and glass shattering came from inside the kitchen. Kitty jumped to her feet as Rogue swung the door open. As they rushed inside the room together quickly, they saw Kurt sprawled on the kitchen table, covered from head to toe in toast, egg, and cereal, in the midst of a cloud of thick black smoke that stunk of sulfur and surrounded by bits of broken glass.

"Oh, my god!" Kitty said, rushing forward to help her best friend. "Kurt, are you, like, alright?" She grabbed him by the arm and helped him off the table as she spoke.

"_Ja_, I'll be fine," Kurt said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the heck happened, Kurt?" Rogue asked him.

"Yeah,_ elf_, what happened?" Logan growled at him, wiping the remnants of a plate of scrambled eggs off his shirt and arms.

Kurt looked from Rogue to Logan and back again. "I was on my way up from the Danger Room's locker room," he began quickly, "when I hit an ice slick and -" He fell silent as understanding dawned on him.

"Bobby," Logan said simply.

"Hey, everybody."

They all turned to see Bobby Drake standing in the doorway. "How's it going?" he said, grinning at them. "I thought I heard somebody say my..." He voice trailed off and his smile faded as he caught the expressions on each of their faces.

"You are in _big _trouble, Drake," Logan said, pushing past Kitty and Rogue to get to Bobby.

"Why, whatever for, Logan?" Bobby said, smiling a crooked and somewhat guilty-looking smile.

"Like, give it up, Bobby," Kitty said angrily with her hands on hips. "We all know about how you, like, pranked Kurt, you jerk."

"Hey, I – " Bobby began but he was cut off.

"There's no point in trying to deny it, Bobby," Professor Xavier said as he entered the kitchen. Bobby quickly jumped aside to make room for him in the doorway. "At least not with a telepath present." The professor smiled as he said this and turned to face Bobby. "You are to clean up the ice outside the Danger Room, and after that, I think you should have Danger Room sessions every day before and after school with Logan for two weeks. I'll be sure to write to your parents as well."

"Yes, Professor," Bobby said,dropping all pretenses and speaking in a defeated tone.

"Now, then," Professor Xavier said, looking at Jean. "Jean, if you wouldn't mind –"

"No problem, Professor," Jean said, smiling. She gestured with her hands and quickly used her telekinesis to levitate the spilled food and broken glass into a nearby garbage can.

As soon as Jean was finished, Kitty took a seat at the long table in between Kurt and Rogue with Scott and Jean on the opposite side of the table. "You sure you're okay?" she asked Kurt, looking up at him as he sat down.

"I'm fine," Kurt told her. "It's not a big deal, honestly."

"Right," Kitty said, sighing. Just then, her cellphone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket quickly.

"Who is that?" Rogue asked her as Ororo appeared carrying an enormous tray of fresh toast. "Thanks, Storm," she thanked the weather witch quickly as she set the tray of food in front of them.

"Ah, it's nothing," Kitty said as she tapped at the phone's touch screen. "Just a text message from Lance. He's supposed to be driving me to school this morning." She quickly read the message on the phone and frowned at its contents.

"What'd he say?" Scott asked, seeing the look on her face.

"He says he's not driving me if I'm not ready in five minutes," Kitty said as she sent out a response to the message.

"Five minutes?" Jean said with raised eyebrows. She and Scott exchanged a look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, sighing. "I told him I'm the middle of eating breakfast." She frowned as her phone went off again a few seconds later.

"What'd he say this time?" Rogue asked.

"He said to grab a Poptart or something because he's not waiting any longer," Kitty said, looking up at her. She sighed and shoved her phone in her pocket before she grabbed a couple pieces of toast and got to her feet.

"Hey, Kitty," Kurt said, watching her. "You aren't actually going to wait for him, are you?"

"Well, sure, why not?" Kitty said, looking at him. "It's not like he's making, like, outrageous demands or something."

"Well, why don't you just ride to school with us, so you don't have to rush?" Scott asked her.

"Or you can walk to school with Amanda and me," Kurt quickly offered.

"Hey, it's cool, you guys," Kitty assured them, smiling. "He is my boyfriend, after all. Besides, I've been needing to, like, talk to him." She waved to them as she left the kitchen and hurried through the living room.

Kitty paused as she entered the foyer in time to see Lance pull up to the front steps of the mansion in his Jeep, and he did not look like he was in a very good mood. Suddenly, Kitty wasn't so sure how she was going to talk to him about her parents.

A/N: This my newest fic, and it's my first time writing without introducing an OC. If I seem out of character at all, please let me know in your reviews, so I can try my best to make it better. Thank you!

R&R, please!


End file.
